


IDK U (Yet)

by cryptjanitor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Companionship, Friendship, Monster - Freeform, Og - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Sweet, a little blood?, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptjanitor/pseuds/cryptjanitor
Summary: This an original work that I found in my notes from a  few months ago- His Beast. About a teen, Lyle, who’s new roommate is a demon-monster creature from another dimension. This focuses on their living situation, kind of? Peters off into just... thoughts at the end.





	IDK U (Yet)

"Okay, listen." Lyle dropped the bag of raw steak on the counter and stepped away from it. "I’m not giving you human flesh to eat, I will fucking go to prison. I got you this instead-"

 

He stopped. He didn’t hear the creaky floorboards warping under demonic foot. It was almost silent. Lyle concentrated and closed his eyes.

 

Like a whisper: Quiet, rumbling breathing. High pitched. Was it... whimpers?

 

"Oh, shit," Lyle ran through the bottom floor rooms, looking and listening for the beast. He hurried with every empty room. At the end of the hall he saw the final door. Getting closer he squinted at the angry, splintery claw marks above and on the doorknob. He swore to himself and pushed it open.

 

The creature was curled away against a dangerously leaning bookshelf. It was covered in books, a few scattered and torn pages coating the floor around it. There were more bloody claw gouges in the wood and across the top of the desk. Lyle glanced down and saw more of them across the glossy floorboards.

 

He held the doorknob firmly. The beast was turned away from him, huddling into itself, breathing harshly.

 

"Fuck." Lyle hurried over and dropped to his knees, extending his hands and comforted the beast. It snarled and shook under his fingers.

 

"Shut up, it’s me." Lyle hooked his hand under it’s arm and and began to hoist it up. The beast fought him until Lyle growled back. It relaxed and let him support it’s body weight, pushing off the bookshelf and stumbling over to the door.

 

"Work with me here, fucker!" Lyle grunted, knees bending from the weight. He dragged his feet into the hall. "What the fuck did you do to yourself?"

 

The beast refused to answer him, the talons of his feet digging into the floorboards. Lyle swore again. "You better fix that. And that... and... fuck."

 

Lyle escorted it back to the kitchen and kicked out a chair, easing it into the cushion. He released a heavy gasp from the work and rolled his shoulder.

 

"Okay." He pulled out a chair at the head of the kitchen table and smoothed down his hair. "Do you need my help?"

 

"No," It finally groaned.

 

"Bless the heavens, it speaks!" Lyle slammed his forehead down onto his arms. "Please tell me you didn’t kill anything?"

 

"You didn’t kill anything."

 

"For fuck’s sake!" Lyle yelled into his sleeves. "What did you do, that’s what I’m asking!"

 

"I told you. There are things that want to kill me." It retracted it’s claws and licked the wound under its feathers. "Want to kill you. They came in, I killed them. More will come."

 

"Fucking great." Lyle lifted his head up and rested it in his hand. "I still don’t understand why you dragged me in this." Before it could answer he waved his hand and stood up. "Don’t say anything!"

 

Lyle unzipped his raincoat and reached for the bag of meat on the counter. The beast perked up at the crinkling plastic bag and sniffed into the air.

 

"I bought you raw pig meat." Lyle shoved the bag down to reveal the cut meat inside. "Because you can’t be eating too many people. Because I’ll go to jail if I get caught."

 

The monster extended it’s shifted human appearing head, sniffing the meat. It lapped at it with a forked tongue before biting into it.

 

"Scientists say pork tastes like human, so, knock yourself out."

 

"People ate people?" The beast glanced up with purple eyes. Purple meant hungry, Lyle guessed.

 

"Yknow- I don’t know." Lyle shook his head and pushed in his chair. "You eat that, and I’ll get the library cleaned up. Most of it. I’m expecting you to help later?" He pointed at the blood streak on the tiles. "Like the blood everywhere?"

 

Lyle was halfway through scrubbing the floor in the library when the beast came in, marching over to the bookshelf. It pushed against it with strong arms righting it against the wall.

 

"Can you do anything about the claws?" Lyle dropped his sponge and started putting the intact and mostly rip free books back onto the shelf.

 

"No." The beast lifted a book, turning it over in its paw.

 

Lyle took the purple bound novel from the monster and leaned it against a green. "Great. Well. I’ll have to make some sort of story when my moms get back."

 

The beast watched Lyle carry the blood water bucket and sponge out of the library with squinted eyes.

••

"What is that?"

 

"A toofbruf."

 

"What is that?"

 

Lyle spit out the toothpaste into the sink. "Gross peppermint mouthwash my mom uses."

 

"And that?"

 

"That is a mirror." Lyle wiped a fleck or dried somethin off the glass. "It’s reflective, so you know what you look like."

 

The beast stuck it’s out over Lyle and looked at itself. At first it shied away from the horrid reflection in the mirror, but stared more intently a moment later.

 

"Huh." Lyle set down his toothbrush and wiped his hands on the towel. "I guess you never saw yourself."

 

The beast poked at its cheek with a short talon. "How are you not scared of me?"

 

Lyle flicked off the light and walked out of the bathroom, the monster following a moment later after lingering in front of the mirror. "I’ve seen enough horror movies with things way worse than a bird demon living in my house."

 

"Horror movies?"

 

He nodded, padding across the floor quietly. "Yeah. Movies with scary things to make people scared."

 

"Humans watch them willingly."

 

"My mom Abby sure didn’t." Lyle pushed open his bedroom door. "We made her sit down and watch IT, the 1990 one, and she hated every second." He pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it onto the rolling chair. "In my opinion, it had a good plot but less than terrifying visuals. The 2017 one was much better."

 

"Can I see it?"

 

Lyle glanced over before hopping onto his bed. "Yeah. Sure, tomorrow maybe."  
He settled under his comforter and pulled it up to his neck.

 

After a minute of being quiet Lyle opened his eyes and glanced over at the beast. It was standing, looking out the window.

 

"Hey, just a thing." It looked over at him. "Please don’t hang off my ceiling and look at me? It makes me have a heart attack every morning."


End file.
